What Happens to Your Life When You Travel Trough Dimmensions
by Ninjanails
Summary: Akemi is put in front of a strange witch because her mother wanted her to escape from her uncle, who wants to kill her. In the witch's shop she meets four travelers she had seen dreams about. Oh, and should I mention, she kills and slays evil spirits such as demons and ghosts. OC x Kurogane
1. Ash

Ash

I've had to worry about really bad things, happening to me everyday. My little sister gets scared when dad yells at her, or when he hits me. I protect her from that man, I have to. Otherwise she'd have bruises like me, on her pale skin, like a white sheet of paper with blotches of black and blue ink drops covering her frail little body that's so warm. Her name is Ai, which means love in Japanese. I have bruises here and there. Every single day, I have to cover them up with make up, and go to school, and make sure no one sees them. Once, a transfer student kept on looking at my arms, where I did have to put some cover up make-up, in displeased and angry faces. I was almost found out after he started asking me a bunch of questions, but he left and trasferred to another school on time.

Just to let you know, which I don't like to tell others, my mother died when I was seven, the thought of it makes me clench my fists. They said it was suicide,but for some reason, when I saw my uncle at her funeral, his face...his expression, it was like he was relieved about something. So I thought about it. And couldn't help but believe it was his fault. That look on his face, that happy relived look of not being caught,absolutely killed me. To think that someone as wonderful as my mother was killed by someone who was related in blood. But...I'm still happy. I was strong and was able to put a smile on my face by the time I was nine.

I had to tell Ai myself.

"She's..." I held her hand and looked at the little girl's eyes as I bent down. I remember everything clearly. The lock of hair she held behind her ear, was taken by the wind and covered her face. To be seven and telling a two-year-old this, if mom taught me anything the few years I knew her, it's to be kind and always say words carefully. However, I didn't know how to tell someone they just lost someone they loved.

"She's dead", I say this, looking her in the face. In her confused eyes I saw patience, and I saw her, for the thousandth time, but in a different way. And years must have past by as I felt her looking at me. And as I looked back at her, I saw wisdom in those patient, eyes, that were younger than mine, and I knew she would do great in her life, and I had to do my best or her. I'll be a good big sister until one day I must leave her honorable side. At that's that.

I really think she didn't believe me, or know what on earth was going on, but when she saw her mom in the coffin, she wanted to know why she was sleeping in a box. So I told her she was in a coffin. Ai was so confused, but I think she understood when the closed the lid. But, when they lowered her into the ground, I wanted to follow her, because I knew I would never see her again. I wanted to follow her. I ran to the hole, almost at the edge before I came to my senses. I knew it was no use. I saw her leave, as the dark clouds cast a shadow over it all.

Everything stopped. I stopped, and I looked, as the coffin was put all the way down. I couldn't bring her back. I would never hug that warm reason again. She was the reason I was alive. She was my mother, who gave birth to me, but I gave birth to her as well. She gave me life, and I gave her a life. But now my life was gone forever as it started to rain, I saw her leaving, as much as the rain would allow. Even though she was somewhere past the dripping clouds, I knew she heard me when I said,"I wish to see you one more time, in a blissful dream. I want you to come back and complete me. I want my mother again, I don't want to say goodbye", but the rain fell, and I was left to cry.

"I love you more, mom".

After my mother's death, I started seeing strange dreams. I dreamed of red skies, of an abandoned warehouse, about...PUDDLES of blood, a death in my arms, and finally, four travelers. Then there was also a witch, and a price, or something, but...but one of my worst nightmares I have, is my mother's death. I saw her die so many times for years.

I'm surprised I'm still sane.

**_12 years later...I am 19_**

My eyes were opened by me as I woke up from one of my bad dreams. This was the dream that shows her death. I closed my eyes again as I remember the nightmare, wheezing fear in my dark room.

My vision included my mother. I saw the eyes of an unlighted, aphotic soul. A dark heart.

It was my uncle. I kept going, remembering my dream. I've had this dream before, and no matter how much, no matter how much I try to stop this man from killing my mother, he always does. Through my unwilling eyes, I see her in a mirror, putting on pearls. She's so lovely, an immaculate conception before me. As I see the knife in my uncles hand, all I can do is yell,"No! You Bastard! Mom! Stop! Stop! Stop! MOM! No, you bastard...No!"

He's moving closer, and closer, and closer. The seconds become faster and faster. I see the knife in his hands, I see him slide his thumb across the black handle. I feel him breath in, exhaling his eagerness. My tears, my desperation, he feels nothing of me within him. He's so close to her, and she can't even hear his steps. He's moving closer, and closer. Her death is closer and closer.

I'm screaming. I'm screaming because it's all I can do. She screams, as I witness her death yet again. I know it was my uncle. I saw his pleased smile. She looks at the knife and questions him. He doesnt respond. She smiles with a knowing look on her face, as if she knew this would happen, but she only asked him,"Can I saw goodbye to my family?"

"Fight back...", is all I could say. Then I opened my eyes refusing to remember the rest. I don't understand why he would do that. I really don't. Was it greed? Was it a grudge? I closed my eyes again, but I saw his face, so I looked upon the floor, and saw lines of light coming from my window. I traced the source of glowing air until my eyes effortlessly looked at the yellow full moon.

I simply lay there in my twin bed. My thin white sheets that smelt of downy barely kept me warm. I sighed and decided to get a glass of water. It wasn't easy, and I wish that I would stop having that nightmare, but it is just always there. Right now I thought that maybe going for a glass of water would help me forget. Maybe.

My room was pitch-black so I didn't know exactly where the objects in my room were. So, I put my hands in front of me, kind of like a zombie, and I stand up so that I would not bump into anything.

I walked hesitantly to my door, and opened it unquestionably fast for the precise reason of not waking anyone up, because it is probably the squeakiest, loudest door in the entire universe and beyond.

So finally, after going down stairs that are extremely squeaky as well, I got to the kitchen. I let my hand explore a certain wall that I knew had the light switch. It took my a while to find it because it was so dark, and I almost lost my patience,(almost) but when I felt the little bump in the wall, I turn it on, and my eyes were blinded by the light. I stood there for a second and let my eyes adjust as I cautiously opened them, bracing myself to be shocked by the light again. That was so annoying.

I reached for the refrigerator door and grabbed the plain old jug of water. I then opened the cabinet door which revealed to me my one and only favorite cup. I took it out and then put it next to the jug of water that was on the counter right in front of the kitchen window. I pour my jug into my favorite cup, and as I do this, I hear thunder.

I calmly look up to the window and saw the little tears of God. My mother once told me that rain happens when God cries. Oh mom. Nothing feels right without you. When your name is my breath, I don't want to exhale any bit of air.

Then, just as I remember that one memory of her, it leads me to my nightmare. I just wish...I just wish that man never existed. I just wish I knew the reason for what he did. That horrible man.

Since I was five, I had been training to fight demons and such. Mom used to call me a prodigy. Now that I was 19, I was one of the best demon hunters there was. I fought evil spirits, basically, so why not kill my uncle? He's an evil spirit. Want to know why? Because I can't kill humans. Even if they're murderers. One of the most important parts of being a slayer is to respect life. Revenge probably isn't what I should do. I'll just keep away from him. I haven't seen him in two years. He used to visit around Christmas. I hated it when he did. I'll admit, I got some really nice presents. It's too bad they ended up in the garbage.

**Ok, did you ppl like it? It's actually my first fanfic so...yeah.**


	2. Surroundings

Surroundings

I awoke this morning fom a blissful dream. I hadn't had a dream like this for a very long time. My mom, dad, Ai, Chase, and me. We were all in a car, and I was so enthusiastic about going to the library. Chase was making fun of me for being a brain, Ai was asleep and using my lap as a pillow. I was covered in her drool and was complaining about how this was one of my favorite skirts. Mom turned around in the passenger seat and smiled at us. She was laughing at the little scene we were all making in the back seat. Dad was just puzzled about the directions to the library. This was not one of my memories. I knew it wasn't. But it would have been. I was the age I am now in this dream, but mom was there. She was there. And dad, he was different. He at least wasn't the depressed drunk that hurts me. Ai, Chase. I love you. I love all of you. This is what my life would be like if it wasn't for that man. That murderer.

I desired to be by her side. I wanted this dream to linger in me. I will never forget you mom. Your smell, it was always this one perfume. I still get a whiff of it now and then in this cold house.

My eyes were closed because I was trying to go over every detail. She was vivid, for the first time, like this. I see her smiling, laughing. I want to be like you mom.

And I faintly opened my eyes once more.

The sun was lighting up my room with the morning. Ah, Monday. Time to go to school. Beside my bed was my blue nightstand. On top of that is my black digital alarm, which was beeping noisily. I hated it for that noise it was making. I absolutely despise that ignorant clock. Beeping like it's doing nothing wrong. I yearned to throw it across the room, and see it shatter to pieces, but all I did was shut it of with all my strength.

I then felt guilty for such a simple feeling. Such a common feeling people have in the morning. But I thought of my mom. I wondered if someone as beautiful like her would ever waste so much energy holding a grudge to an object that is simple existing to do what it does. I'm so stupid sometimes. So I do want to be like mom. As much as possible. She's so amazing that even after she's dead she still can make me stop and think if I'm making the right choice.

I decided to get up.

My uniform was my first target. It's a navy blue skirt, and a white buttoned up blouse with the school emblem. The emblem was just a small picture of baby blue angel wings, but it was really cute. I used black stockings that covered my knees, and black flats that had a cute little bow.

I dressed in front of my tall mirror, and it all fit me well. I'm a girl with very long blond hair and blue eyes, and I'm really tall. A lot of people have called me beautiful, and a lot of guys like me. And even though I'm 16, I don't want a boyfriend. I want to start traveling the world by the time I'm 21. I started saving my dog walking/baby sitting money when I was 13, and now I have a secret stash of 1,000,000. I'm obsessed with saving, so I feel kind of greedy, but it's at least for a good cause. Plus all the guys in my school are just a bunch of stupid rich jerks. Except for Chase. He and I got in this super rich school by scholarship, and he's my best friend, so he and I were really happy we got to keep our promise. That we would make it into the same highschool. Thankfully, we did.

My next "target" was my hair. It looked like a hay stack. I grabbed my brush and started untangling away.

When I finished, I grabbed my favorite pink bow and put it in my high ponytail. Nice. I really look like I could belong to the popular group, but since I wanted to be friends with everyone, I ended up becoming the brain that everyone is happy to get as a partner in any subject. Besides, the popular group is just snotty girls who manipulate others who admire them. I'm friends with everyone, but I have my limits when it comes to people like them. And whenever they go to far, and I give them a comeback, they try to make a rumor about me. But any rumor about me doesn't even last a day. Like I said, I'm friends with everyone.

I decided to make Ai and me breakfast. Ai was sick, so I had to make her lunch too. I made a note saying to heat up the broth in the microwave, and it said that I love her.

So I stand there, making eggs and bacon. Making the broth, filling the pot with water, putting it on the stove, and waiting for it to boil. I put tomatoes, spinach, and this other spice I found in the Mexican aisle.

When I was done with breakfast, I put Ai's eggs and bacon on a plate and started walking up the wooden stairs. When I got to her door, my right hand let go of the plate while my left hand held a firm grip, and my right hand easily opened the door.

Not one squeak came from Ai's door. Lucky.

I slowly walked in and set the food on the nightstand beside her bed. I looked at her and realized she was awake. She was looking back at me, so I said good morning.

"Good morning", she replied.

"I made you breakfast. Eat. Dad isn't home, and I'm going to school so you'll have to be home alone."

"That's fine. I've been home alone before. Thanks for the breakfast".

"Are you sure you'll be ok?", I tried not to sound too worried, but I could feel the lines betwene my eyebrows.

"Of course. Is it ok if I could go out side while you're gone?"

"Only in the backyard, ok?"

"Ok. I love you".

"I love you more", I said, and with this I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you most", she replied.

"Goodbye, I'll see you later", I said with a smile.

"Bye", she said with a smile too, but there was some sadness in her voice, and I wouldn't be able to leave her alone.

"You know what, public schools are of today so you know what that means?", I say this excitedly and she has a glint in her eyes.

"What?"

"Your friend is out of school, so maybe I can ask her to spend some time with you".

"Yeah! Good Idea!"

"Ok, I'll see you later", and I hugged her once more.

"I love you Akemi. Thank you so much."

I smile at the little girl, and I'm about to go when she says,"I have always loved you. You really were the best big sister a girl could ever ask for! I'll miss you."

She made it sound as if today was her last day on earth. Silly Ai. "I love you little sis. See you later", and with that I walked to her door, looked back, smiled, and left her alone.

Leaving was definitely the hardest part. So I just grabbed my backpack, called Ai's friend, and went out the door.

I walked around to the side of the house and found my bike in the shed we've had for 3 years. My bike was black, and it was a mountain bike. I had put a basket on the bike before this school year started, and it really comes in handy. My backpack has been really heavy, like you have no idea. Last year I didn't use a bike. My dad would drive me to school, but he was fired from his job that gave him good hours. So the only job he got hired for is working at Best Buy. Which didn't have the hours I needed to get to school, so I said that I'd just use my bike. He agreed. Ai's school was just 3 blocks away, so she said she'd walk there with her friend everyday. Dad told her to use pepper spray he got her, in case some guy tried to take her, and she had to disagree on that.

My school was 11 blocks away, but it still wasn't so bad. I actually liked it. It was really hilly, so I'd be picking up speed very soon. And losing it. And picking it up again.

Hills.

So I rode my bike under the cherry blossom trees, and watched the sunrise for 20 minutes. It was a beautiful neighborhood I looked at. Everything was so beautiful. The alluring nature and shady sidewalks. I sigh. I inhale the smell of roses and the freshness in the clear, simple air. I love mornings.

My stomach growled."Oh, God damn it", I could help but say this, I forgot to eat my breakfast. I was very hungry at that moment, and I moaned as I thought of how delicous the eggs aroma smelled.

I was about to pass a street called Angle Dr., when certain black-haired guy with blue eyes rode in front of me.

Chase.

"Hey! I'm going to win this time!", he yell at me.

"Oh no you don't! Chase! I'm going to win. God damn you!"

"Says the girl who I had saved from drowning. Wow girl. You're so mean."

"Yeah, when we were four. That's years ago."

"Well what about that other time?"

Stupid Chase. I refused to admit about that other time. He just went too far. God. That was so embarrassing when he gave CPR to me infront of everyone. One little fat kid suddenly yelled,"Mom! There are people kissing!"

I absolutely had to refuse I remembered.

"What other time?" I yelled.

"Oh, like you don't remember. You really thought I would kiss you. Don't you remember? We were at the beach and you caught the tide off guard. I gave you CPR?"

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell", I said this and my face warmed up.

"Akemi...", he said my name teasingly, and smiled. He was slowing down without realizing it, and I saw my chance.

"Ha!", with all my strength I rode past him and his mouth dropped.

"Hey! Our conversation isn't over!", he yelled this with despiration in his voice, but I was already seeing the school building.

"Sorry, but I kind of need to go to first period". He ha ha. Mr. Second place.

In the end, the smart one always beats the sporty one.

I headed for the bike rack and parked it. I took my chain out and locked my bike quickly.

I dared to look behind me. Chase was right next to me.

"I won."

He muttered something under his breath and looked annoyed. He was using his crooked smile and piercing eyes to look at me.

"We didn't finish our conversation", he said in a low voice that had a hint of amusement.

There was a lovely ringing coming from the school. Ah, that sweet sound. Saved by the bell.

"Sorry, but I really do need to get to class."

Poor Chase. I always annoy him by something I do every single day.

And I ran ASAP to first period.


	3. Open the Door

Open the Door

Ah, Angel High. I walked up to the nice rich kid school building whose bell had saved me from Chase.

"Hey! Akemi!", I turned around to see Kai Haruto waving and running to me. Her brown hair was in a pony tail and was swinging from side to side. She stopped when she was a yard away from me. Oh, and should I mention...

She's from the popular group. She isn't as snotty as the rest of them, but still, she can be a...well...you'll see right now. Or, read right now.

"Oh, Akemi, I have this serious problem'',she says this with her fake, charming smile that might woo some people to do crap for her, but not me.

Definatley not. So I simply respond with this, ''I bet you have many problems".

"Yeah, busy life. But since I am...sometimes it's hard for me to do homework and finish it, you know, since we have so much".

Oh please, I have a drunk father and a little sister to take care of but I still bring A's to my mom's grave.

"So I was wondering if you could help me with some'',again, she says this with her charming smile that really doesn't impress me.

"No", is all I simply say.

"W-w-why?",she say this in her cute little annoying voice that aggravated the heck out of me._  
_

I dared to roll my eyes and accidentally made eye contact with the leader of the "cool" group, who is Zane Shaktra.

The cool group is basically like the popular group, but hotter, and not so snotty. The leader of the popular group and the cool group are really big enemies, so no wonder he'd be listening intently on our conversation. Probably spying or something. Maybe saying something in his head like, 'stupid popular group...it's filled with snotty girls'.

"Why?", she asked again.

I was so sick of her stupidity and selfishness, I sighed and past her, all while saying, ''Why do you you think? Brat". And I shoved her shoulder while laughing and closing my eyes.

Some fan girls of Zane were watching and suddenly burst out with,"Oh! Akemi is SOOOOOOO cool!"

They also said:

"She could really belong to the cool group, huh?"

"I wish I was like her!"

Stupid fan girls. I was pleased with the compliments though, but still, I was just standing up for myself. Maybe they don't even realize how ugly the popular group really is. And if they admire me for something so simple, does it mean that they can't stand up for themselves?

I couldn't help it. I opened my eyes and looked at the scene behind me. When I turned around to encounter whatever stupid thing was happening behind me, what I saw were some fanboys trying to comfort Kai, saying bull like,"Don't worry, I'll do your homework Kai!". I saw the fan girls sparkle with that whole manga crap, which didn't surprise me, but...but what really caught my eye was Zane staring at me with that smirk that made a whole bunch of girls fall in love with him, but not me. Like I said, I don't want a boyfriend.

But unfortunately, this stupid guy wants me to come over to him, and I know he does because he gestures for me with his hand. But guess what?

I roll my eyes at him and turn back to class. But I suddenly catch the brown eyes of a paranoid Kai, and I can't help but let out a laugh, and I turn back again. Not shocked at how low that Kai is.

Everyone is so stupid about popularity, it's rediculous. But right now all I want to do is go to class, which I know I must unpack my backpack for, but fast.

And from there, I learned Social Studies, science, math, and art. Nothing really happened. Rumors about me blowin' off Kai and Zane, but one would expect that in High School.

'Oh crap', I thought to myself. I forgot those two other questions on my homework. Oh well, it's fine.' Its not like Mrs. Sender would be extremely mad. Actually, it's like anger and frustration don't even exist in her. Who knew the math teacher would be a cool teacher.

I reached for my locker when suddenly a familiar arm blocked me.

Chase.

"Oi! So you and Zane huh?"

"What about that stupid Zane?", I ask. I look him in the eye and his facial expression changes from playful to curious.

"Well, are the rumors true?"He asked this with one of his black eyebrows rised up.

"Well",I say,"It would be nice if I knew the rumors".

He gives me this stupid look before saying,"Well, some said you blew him off when he wanted to talk to you, and some said that you were going out. The whole thing is just so stupid."

"Stupid like...your facial expression?"I ask this in a playful voice, but he makes an angry face and simply tells me,"Wow girl. You really are mean. I mean, I saved your life, twice, from the..."

He trails off as I start giggling uncontrollably, and just stares in this,'what did I say' face. He's a good friend. I'm glad he thinks it's all so stupid, those silly rumors are just a waste of words.

"Well, the part of me and him dating are so...not"

"Hey", he says. "You look kind of red".

"Red?", I ask. I had been feeling a little warm all day.

He said that maybe I had a fever and I should go check it out at the nurses office.

"No! I'm fine! You know how I hate missing school."

"Don't worry about it girl. I know you totally forgot to do the homework for tonight", he said this with a smirk and I wondered how he knew I forgot the homework. Then I remember that I e-mailed him about how I neeeded the homework assignment I forgot to write down.

"Oh yeah", I said,"Good piont, so can you give me the homework later to copy down? Please?"

"Sure thing, I'll tell Mrs. Sender where you are, OK? Maybe you are getting it from Ai. Don't you think?"

"Probably. K. Later!", I smiled at him and turned around to the direction of the nurse's office.

"Hello? I said while knoking on the newly painted wooden door.

I heard a click-click from the sound of high-heels coming from within the room.

"Please come in", said the familiar voice I recognized as Mrs. Donner.

She was one of my most favorite teachers ever. She was old, but not THAT old, but she seemed younger because of her wonderful attidude. She was also the art teacher, but she helped in the nurses office. We had a lot of things in common, so I really liked her. She had blond hair, and wore glasses. She always had on a blue apron with peace signs on it. Her hair went to her shoulders, and her smile was kind. She always had something to talk about, and she constantly did art whenever she had the opportunity.

"Hi sweetie", she said jokingly,"are you trying to get out of class or is it more of a 'I just need a band-aid' thing?"

I smiled. I just couldnt help it and let out a laugh and said,"I need to get out of class but, Chase said I might have a fever, and I actually have been feeling warm all day, more than normal. So there, I at least have a decent excuse to get out of math just this once".

"That's odd for you. I thought you detested getting out of class...", she said in a surprised tone. She took off her glasses and said,"but you do look red. Lucky for you you're one of my favorite students", she smirked and looked at me for a response.

"Ah...", I began looking at the floor,"I may have not done last night's homework...perhaps, maybe",I said with a small smile to cover my shame.

"We all make mistakes dear, don't stress over something little like this",she said kindly.

"You know me better than that. I've got other things to worry about anyway.", I say thoughtfully.

"Yes. I do know you better than that, and I also heard some rumors about you and Zane together, I may be old, but not old enough to be deaf, so I got ears, sweetie."

I gave her a relaxed look and stated,"Um...no. Nothing betwene me and Zane. He is a handsome younge man, but I don't have feelings for him. No way..."

"So I do not have to approve of you and him dating? He seems like that bad-boy type, my...maybe you two wouldn't make such a bad couple, actually, I think it would really work!", she had had this stupid glint of joy and exitment in her eyes as she bit her lower lip and put her hands pn her cheecks. I think she was slightly jumping up and down too.

"No, no, and no. Never. Anyway, you KNOW I don't want a boyfriend and yet you torture me with embarrasment over possibe reationships. Fine. How about you and Mr. Art? I think you'd be perfect for each other. I mean if you like art...why not like Mr. Art? Ha! His last name is art...your'e the art teacher...the irony! It's awesome!", I lifted my arms into the air and smiled my best from ear to ear smile.

"Maybe, I mean he's only 3 years older than me...Wait, no, no, no...I...He probably doesn't see the possiblity...", she was blushing as she said this and I couldn't help but gigle. She was old, but actually she didn't look half bad for her age and I would say she was aging beautifully.

"Anyway, enough about boys. Let's check that so-called fever. For all I know you might just be wearing blush. But I trust you. Let's hope it's not so bad."

She turned away from me to get one of those tempurature-taking thingies I never remember the name of.

Her high-heels clicked on the tile floor. Huh, I was absolutly certain Mrs. Donner never wore high heels, infact she hated them. Then I thought of Mr. Art. She must be wearing them for him. That's cute. I could imagine her having a change of shoes under her desk. Tsk. Silly Mrs. Donner. I don't think he would notice that so much. Infact I think a guy likes it more when a woman is shorter then him...usually, but anything's possible.

I thought about how my dad was also around her age as she shuffled in a cabinate that the tempurature-taking thingies were probably in. I wondered what she would think of my dad. He's a drunk, so there's no way in the world she would ever except him, no matter how much I thought of her as another mom. Mrs. Donner was my role model. If my dad didnt beat or yell at me...

"I found the thermostat! Finally. I knew it was somewhere in there", she states. When she catches my eye her eyes widen and her mouth drops.

"What?",I asked,"Is there something wronge with my face?", I said in a worried tone.

"Yes", she said.

"What?", I turned to a mirror that was hanging near the door. My face was extremly pale, like a white sheet of paper.

I suddenly felt dizzy and put my hand on the wall. I saw little black dots and I let out a moan. Thats when I fell. I heard Mrs. Donner yell my name, but I had no strength to reply and past out. I had passed out before, and I trusted Mrs. Donner. But for a second I was worried she would call home.

I woke up in the clinic's bed that was close to the window with closed white curtains. My eyes were half closed and I took in my surroundings. I probably fainted because I was thinking of my dad. My dad and Mrs. Donner...no way. A shiver went up and down my spine. I decided to stop dwelling in those thoughts and took in my surroundings. I was still in the nurse's office, but Mrs. Donner wasn't here. I was lying on my back and a white sheet was covering my body.

I raised my self on one elbow and took the sheet off. "Hello?" I called out. No reply. I called out again. "Mrs. Donner? Are you there?", I guess not. Maybe she's calling my home or something.

The room was empty except for me. I wondered if I should go look for Mrs. Donner, but I thought she might freak if she came back and saw me missing. So I thought about leaving her a note that says I went to go look for her because I didn't want to wait- just in case she might come back to the nurse's office.

I looked around for a pen and stiky note. Searching in her cabinates, on top of her desk, and I eventually found two objects that would work:a pencil and a piece of paper.

I put the paper on the counter and gripped the pencil in my right hand. I skribled the important sentence down for her, and smoothly placed it on her desk-a place I believed she would easily notice it.

I was about to walk out when something caught my eye. It was under the bed, and it was black. It seemed to...it seemed to be moving.

I blinked.

And then...that slight movement I thought I saw come from from that strange object...it seemed as though my eyes were playing tricks on me, because it wasn't there. It just wasn't.

I stared at the bottom of the bed as if it would come back. Maybe I was still woozy. Or maybe...well I had no idea what it was, and I suddenly felt alarmed. Perhaps it was an animal that moved very fast and it was somewhere in this room still. I looked around, scanning every single object in my surroundings. I didn't want Mrs. Donner to freak out beacause of some dangerous animal.

From the corner of my eye I thought I saw the black object again. I turned around and the object instantly fell to the floor and I let out a small yelp of surprise.

It...wasn't an animal...it was far from an animal actually, and...it couldn't possibally be alive, it was...it was a...

It was a book. A book that moved on it's own. It was just under the bed, then it went to the corner of the ceiling behind me, and finally to the floor, just a foot away from my feet.

My eyes were wide, I could tell, and my mouth was hanging open. OK, that was wierd.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT...OK dont freak", I yelled. That's when the book started to inch towards me. I took a step back then stopped. I closed my mouth and put my hands up, ready to defend myself from anything.

The book was...I guess you could say was standing itself up. And ever so slowly, it was floating towards my face. I rose my hands up more, very ready to defend myself. I was determined to fight any evil, like demons and such. Magic, I beleived was very bad. In my world, the only magic we get is from demons. I know all this because I slay them. I'm a slayer. I fight away evil things like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witches, and demons. Even magic. Sure I've heard some people are born with magic, and there's good magic, but I don't believe that. I fight that. And sure enough...I saw on the front cover of the page: THE BOOK of SPELLS.

Oh, crap. I was dealing with a witch. They are nasty humans that were tempted by demons into magic, and unfortunatly, they gave in. They are absolutely sicopaths that will break your neck in a second.

I started to pray. If demons or evil things didn't like anything, it was God. So I prayed, like I always do when I hunt demons. I beleived in God, and I always have, in my own way.

There was a cross hanging on my neck hidden behind my shirt. I took it out and gripped it, but I revealed it to the book that was still floating, and now had some sort of black fog coming out of it. I saw flies sworming around the place, and by now there was a disgusting smell of rotting flesh. The room was slowly turning into the color of red. My praying got louder and I heard deep laughter.

The book was ever so slowly opening and revealing it's vomiting secrets to me. I was relaxed. Even though all these things were happening around me. I heard the flies buzzing. There weres so many flies coming from nowhere. The book was opening, slowly. So slowly. My eyes never left it. Time was becoming either slower, or faster. It didn't matter now. To me, time was just a scary illusion in this place I had no power to change. I heard my pulse. It was like a drum, and it was heavy, but easy going. The air felt so worthless and I realized I was barley breathing. There was silence. Just the drum of my heart beat that pounded my ears. I was so ready. I didn't dare to make a move. It was like if I did everything would go nuts. But I couldn't move. I was being wieghed down. And if I was being wieghed down, then...it must be some sort of demon involved as well.

Suddenly, the book let out a monsterous arm that lunged to my face. I ducked and grabbed it, ready for action, but it forcfully pulled back into the book, taking me with it.

Going through the book was like swimming in jello, but I was being forced into it and I couldn't pull back. It felt like forever, but it stopped. I was dropped to the floor and I yelped. I opened my eyes and took a look around me. I was in the nurse's office, but it looked like it wasn't the nurses office. The room...I don't know if it would really look like this. Did it do so much damage...there's no way.

The room was a disaster. The walls were wrecked, and they were molding terribally. It's like everything crumbled into a mess. In just...just a matter of minutes.

I turned around and saw a disturbing scene outside. I looked through the broken window and saw the parking lot. A messed up version of my parking lot but a parking lot none the less. There were things crawling, no-DEMONS crawling around in the cars, and the sky, it was red. Red skies...I saw it in one of...I saw it one of my dreams! My thought of realization traveled at lightning speed.

It was hell. And I was afraid. "This isn't possible!", I yelled. As if anyone would care. Unfortunately, it was possible. Suddenly I felt strong winds blow threw the window. I could barly breath.

I lunged myself towards the exit, as much as the hurricane-like winds would allow. It burned. The wind was burning me. I put my arm up to my face to shield myself. I didn't understand what was happening. Why was I in hell? What brought me to hell?

I thought about it, and came to the conclusion that there was a spell in dark magic that could put a person in hell. But who would put a spell on me that would send me to hell?

The winds suddenly stopped and I ran to the window. I saw what looked like a warehouse, waiting for me, somewhere in the netherworld, and I was prepared to jump. I saw a warehouse in my dreams. In an emergency I learned in training how to jump out of a two-story while slaying. You have to tuck your knees in, and be prepared, because it will hurt. But... Jumping probably wouldn't be a good idea. Angel high was two-story and I am very capable of jumping, but I'm not sure I'd be able to grin and bear it in hell. Espeially with the winds. So I turned to the door, and without hesitation, ran to the parking lot.

The floors had holes in them, so I had to run and jump my whole way there. I even encountered a demon and I had to hide. I was just passing a classrom when I saw this thing on top of a teacher's desk. It sounded like it was eating something, facing away from me. I made then mistake to gasp and it suddenly stopped. It growled and I saw its head turning in my direction to see what it had heard, but I hid behind the wall just outside the class room. It had wings and it was this disgusting dragon of some sort. It turned away from me and continued eating something that was...moaning. The smell was just unbearable, and I felt as though I would be trapped there forever. But when it tuned away from me I took my chance and ran. Maybe if I had a sword or some sort of weapon I would cut off it's wings, but I didn't have ANY kind of weapon, so I lacked the confidence I usually had when I possesed one.

The parking lot was a sandstrorm of heat waves. But hey, even though I stumbled and fell a little, I got back up. So I'd say I was doing pretty well for someone who just recovered from fainting in front of your favorite teacher.

My eyes search for any sign that I would recognize from my dreams. I thought I saw one for a split second, it looked like the ribbon Ai was wearing this morning. In my dreams I remember a red ribbon floating in the air. I was only just a few yards away too! Then I remembered I had a cross on my neck. My hand automatically went to my chest, feeling for the cross, but it wasn't there.

I did my best to keep my cool, I swear I did, but, it was then and there I realized this really couldn't just be some nightmare.

I really was in hell.

I ran on the cracking and crumbling road as I heard the sound of screams again. I had no sword, no cross, and no note out of hell. All I had was my legs who took me where ever I needed.

It felt like forever until I came across an old building that was caving in. It looked like it would fall to pieces at any second. The building sort of looked like a huge warehouse. It was brick and shards of glass surrounded the whole area. I heard the glass scrape and crunch under my black flats. I looked around with my blue eyes in the entrance, and everything looked like a mess in there. It was dark, so I could barley see anything, but I saw Ai's ribbon on the ground, very close to me.

But of course, it was blown further inside. I ran to the entrance as some of my blond hair blew into my face. For a second the thought of giving up crossed my mind, but I realised that hell was just messing with my mind. Because I also felt sad and lonely, hearing all of those screams. And I felt like screaming too. What if I was trapped here forever? I didn't understand why I was in hell. All I knew is that I needed that ribbon because it was a clue, and so was this warehouse. I only wanted to believe I would get it. But...I think something very scary was going to happen in the warehouse. Something followed me when I tried to get out after I found a puddle of blood. Or something like that...

The warehouse was cold. It was-pitch black and I was arm crossed. I moved very slowly in the warehouse. I heard nothing but my careful steps, and the sound of dripping. Wait...dripping? What dripping?

Then it dripped on my face. It shocked me and I jumped. It was warm, kind of. I gasped. My hand went to my face and traced over the liquid. It was at the finger tips of my index and pointer fingers. I brought to my nose and I felt sick. "Ahh...", I quivered.

I took a step back and stumbled into a puddle. My bum took the fall and I let out a pained gasp. I turned around, still on the ground in the puddle, on my hands and knees. My eyes went wide with realization then. I was in a puddle of blood. The liquid that dripped on my face before was blood...

I was soaked in blood. Who's blood? "Oh God, no". I let out a broken cry as I heard a moan come from above me. The voice cries and screams. I look above me and more blood drips on my face.

I calmly get up, even though I was barely breathing, and start to walk out. The entrance is probably around 50 feet away from me, so I would probably make it before I would turn into that unlucky person above me.

I walked very calmly, surprisingly, even though I wanted to help that person that was moaning, but I was in a PUDDLE, and whoever it was lost to much to live now.

I heard my footsteps, going at an easy tempo, being echoed. There were footsteps coming from behind me. I sped up, only at 35 feet away from the entrance, and my follower sped up, too. Now 10 feet away, I ran, the entrance right in front of me, but suddenly I couldn't move. I was being weighed down, and I stumbled, it was like gravity became much stronger in just a few seconds.

Then the doors closed, it was completely dark, and my eyes were closed. I didnt like this. I dared to open my eyes, scared out of my mind at what I would see.

I was in my house, and I was not in my house. This wasn't really my home. It was so gray, and lifelesss. It was as if the whole house was made of sad feelings. I was on the living room floor, curled up in a ball, still in my school clothes.

The first thing I wanted to do was see if Ai was here, or anyone, or anything. I slowly looked around the room, aware of my surroundings, ready for a trap. I was jumpy as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

The stairs were so squeaky in my REAL home, but here they were completely silent. It was as if sound didnt exsist. When I was at the top of the stairs, I quickly went to Ai's room. She wasn't there. I made my way to my father's room, but soon stopped dead in my tracks.

My uncle was here. He didn't look at me, I don't think he knew I was there. He walked right past me, to my father's room. Then I noticed a knife in his hand. What was going on? He walked very slowly, like he was sneaking up on someone.

I realized what was going on. He was going to kill my mom. I recognized this. I ran past him and into the room he was heading for, and I saw my mom in there. She was right in front of me. I looked behind me, and saw my unle approaching and raising the knife in his hands. It was a frightening sight, to have a murderer approach you.

I closed the door and surprised my mom. She yelped and was staring at the door. She probably couldn't see me, but maybe she could hear me. Maybe I could stop it from happening.

"Mom!", I began. No response. "Mom! Dad's brother is going to kill you! He's right outside that door! Defend yourself! Run! Fight back!", I uselessly scream. Then I was being weighed down again and couldn't move. I stood up for as long as I possibly could, but my uncle opened the door and I fell to my knees. I couldn't move.

He looked at her, she looked at him. "Can I say goodbye to my kids?", is the one thing she asked for. He nods and says,"Go ahead". Then raises the knifeabove his head

His knife goes in her heart, and she screams. He stabs her again in the stomache and then slices her neck.

I scream when I see her blood splatter the mirror. He doesn't know what he took from me. I scream so loud. It's a pained scream, and the tears cover my face as I hear him hum a song my mom sang to me.

Then everything went to color. The house wasn't gray anymore, and I was still being weighed down. My uncle stopped humming and spoke,"I killed your sister".

"You can see me now", I said tiredly.

"Yes", he said simply.

"What did you do to Ai?"

"She's dead. You see, I'm a witch. I sent you to hell through dark magic, and the spell required a gallon of blood. So I used her. I sent you to hell because I knew you knew I killed your mother. I also knew you are a slayer, and the fact that I'm a witch would give you authorization to kill me"

"Ai...You...YOU KILLED HER! FUCKING BASTARD! Why?! Why did you kill my mother in the first place?!" My head was spinning. He couldn't have killed my sister. He was the witch that sent me to hell. But, all for what?

"Why did you kill my mother?"

"Very demanding", he said as he cleaned his knife with a white cloth. "I killed her for power. The demon that made me a witch told me I had to kill her if I wanted to be the most powerful witch. And look at me now. I can even send people to hell. I am the most powerful witch the world will ever know!"

"One step below a demon that wouldn't mind breaking yur neck. Amazing", I said not looking at him.

He laughed."Listen you little bitch, don't you want to see your sister?"

"I thought you said she was dead...", I say with hope in my voice.

"She is. I mean her body".

My heart dropped. She was dead. I could feel another tear come down my cheek and I screamed. "You! YOU KILLED HER!"

"I know. Do you want to see her body or not?"

I didn't respond. I wanted to die. I wanted to be back in school, looking forward to seeing Ai whose at home sick waiting for me. I wanted this all to be a nightmare. That's right, it's all just a nightmare.

"I'll take that as a yes", he says. I am suddenly unwillingly walking down the hall, and down the stairs, with that man following behind me.

In the middle of the thbe living room, laying down, was Ai. Her back was facing me and she was on her side. She wasn't breathing. "No, Ai". I wanted to think she was sleeping and he was just messing with me. God, why?

I was above her, and I turned her over on her back. I wailed painfully. Her blood covered her and her eye lids open, lifeless. I kissed her head and held her, letting myself cry alone. I closed her eyes. My Ai. I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry. I could have protected you from him. I screamed, and took a breath. Exhalation. Breathing on her dead body that was once warm. She was always...she was always the person I looked foward to seeing every time I came home. She was my life. My sight was so blurry from all the years that I spent with her, now remembering. The most painful part was knowing I would never share memories with her again. I didn't expect to out grow loneliness now, it would out grow me. It would grow in me, and make room. Room for what? Emptiness. I will never forget her, because she was engraved in my heart. I've lost my heart now.

I've lost my will.

"And now I'll kill you too", I heard from behind me.

My head turned around and I saw him approaching me with the same damn knife he destroyed my family with. His eyes were so eager. I didn't move. All I wanted now was to die with Ai in my arms. I wanted to hold her, for one last time. I looked back at her face, and she looked like she was sleeping. I wished her life didn't end like this. I was the best big sister I could be, but I guess it wasn't enough. "God, help me", I whispered.

With all the longing in the world, a door opens because I pull it so hard, letting my emptiness in. Making a dent in me, and finally killing me.

I guess this was the end.


	4. 4 travelers

I guess I really did lose all my will. I didn't even move as I saw a light and colors wrap around me and Ai. "No!", my uncle yelled. I was sinking into the ground when he grabbed my hair and stabbed me in the arm. But I just kept sinking into the ground with the knife still in me. It was like I didn't even notice. Now, there was no more mourning, or loss. No sadness or hope lost. Just me. Because I doubted anyone cared. I didn't know what I wanted. What did I yearn for? What do I NEED?

I was surrounded by darkness, but it faded away and a woman in a black dress with red eyes was looking at me. Her eyes trailed down. I know she was looking at my arm with the knife in it. Then her eyes trailed down to Ai. The bloody, lifeless, girl in my arms.

"Ai?", I called out her name just in case she was just...just sleeping, you know? She couldn't REALLY be dead, right? So of course I call out to her, and I'm waiting for a reply but, there's no reply. "Ai?", I said, but this time I slightly shook her. I set her on the ground and I shook her arm. "Ai? Come on Ai. Come on. Come on. You're fine. Wake up, Ai. Come on Ai wake up. Ai?" I paused for a second, and I waited. My lip quivered and I took Ai's bloody hand. I needed any type of sign. Just come back, Ai. Just come back is the thought that hovered in my mind. It was my request to the body in front of me. I felt my eyes water as my voice broke the deafening silence. "Ai?"

My tears went lose and I took Ai into my arms. I held her there, with no intention of letting go. I didn't want to let her go.

I looked to my left and saw a man in black and red with spiky black hair. He stared at me, unsure of what to do. He looked at Ai's dead body and his eyes widened for a second, but dropped as he looked back into my eyes. He looked strong, but I wasn't threatened. I didnt care. His gaze was powerful and intense. But I didnt care.

To my right I saw a man in white with a fuzzy coat on. His gaze was sad, covered with a smile that dropped at the sight of me and turned into a shocked expression. Ah yes, I was defiantly a sight. My once clean school uniform was now covered in blood and stained with the dirtiness of hell. Some parts of my uniform was burned off. He seemed to want to help me, in a way, but was too hesitant and didn't know what to do, probably.

I felt the presence of someone behind me and saw a boy holding a girl that still looked alive, but dieing. He looked bewildered at the knife in my arm and I saw him look at Ai as well. He had brown hair and had a dark green cloak on.

I looked at Ai, and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I grabbed the knife, took a breath, and pulled it out in one swift motion. I gasped. Blood pored out and drenched my sleeve. I dropped the knife onto the cold stone I kneeled on and I heard it clash onto the ground. I covered the wound with my hand. The smell of the blood filled me, and I made a disgusted noise as the blood poured between my fingers that covered my deep wound.

"Are you Akemi?", the woman with red eyes asked me.

"Who wants to know?", I answer almost in a whisper.

"My name is Yuko, the dimensional witch", she answers coolly.

"Witch, huh? I kill witches".

"You are a slayer, I have heard. You're mother told me. But I do not get involved with demons. I am who I am."

"Were you born with magic?", I ask, shivering from rain.

"That is no matter right now".

"You're right. All magic does is make certain people thirsty for power. They even kill for it", at my words I saw from the corner of my eye the man in white stiffen.

"My uncle is that certain person. I lost everything... Because, because of HIM!", I scream the last word as if it causes me physical pain.

"Akemi, what is your wish?", the long black-haired woman asked me.

"I can't..", I groan in frustration and anger.

I hold Ai close. I don't feel her breath on me. I don't feel a pulse. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm shaking because I'm so cold. The rain is so cold. Where was I? Was I finally out of hell? Who were all these people that surrounded me?

"What's your wish?", she repeats.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! How do you...how do you know my mom? When did she tell you I was a slayer?" I was in pain because of my injured arm. I was losing a lot of blood, and the world spun. Everything was spinning.

"This is a wish granting shop. Your mother wanted me to bring you here around this time, and you have come. She wanted to save you from your uncle, and her price was to put you on this journey. You will travel with these other four. You came here inevitably, but you have a wish yourself, I can tell. What is your wish?" Her eyes were calm and patient.

"I...I want Ai back. I want my little sister back. She can't be gone. I want...all I want is for her to come back to me, or call me by name. I want her to give me a sign. Let it all be...a nightmare...I will wake from, and she will be here. Can you do that?" My question echos my mind. "Can you do that?", I repeat.

The words spike through my brain like an electric shock, and I feel my spine shiver up and down. My eyes are on the ground, and Ai's head rests on my shoulder. I wished she was just sleeping or passed out, but I know she's not, and I let out a mournful sob. I would never see her open her eyes. I held her close, and turned my head to kiss her cheek. It really isn't just...a nightmare.

"No, you can not bring someone back, no matter how much you want them to be with you again."

I was silent for a moment before I let out a laugh. "Then...THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE THERE!", I keep laughing. I laugh until I'm out of breath, then it just turns into maddening sobs. I squeeze Ai against me and I rock back and forth. I grabbed my head my one hand and held Ai with the other. I opened my mouth and a loud cry came out. So much pain one could hear in that scream. "NOOO!" Rocking back and forth is what I did. I used my pain. I let it out and I let out a scream that I needed someone...ANYONE to hear. Even if it was a few strangers that surrounded me. That was when I accepted reality.

"Your mother paid a price, and it was a deal. Your mother and sister knew your uncle would kill them, and no matter what they would have done, they still would have died one way or another." Her red eyes saddened. "I knew your mother, she was very wonderful to me. I'm...I'm so sorry." I heard sincerity in her voice, and for a second, I didn't believe what she said. Apparently, this lady made a deal with my mom that she would bring me here? And...and she KNEW that my uncle would kill her and one of her daughters...and she DIDN'T FIGHT BACK?!

"Ai knew? Ai knew?! What, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONGE WITH THEM!? Why didn't they just fight back, or leave everything behind? We could have run away from it!", desperation laced my voice.

"It was inevitable. Even if you had run away or fought back, you still would have lost them. Akemi, they died unwillingly, but helplessly. It was their destiny and their time. You didn't have to die though, it wasn't our time. So your mother made a deal with me. Her wish was for you to be away from your uncle as much as possible, but her price was for you to our journey in differnt dimmensions with four travelers. You have no idea how much suffering it caused her."

I was silent as I looked at Ai's face. I couldn't believe it. She, she never told me. I was supposed to come HERE? What was this place? Yuko said a wish granting shop, but where? Where exactly was I?

"Yuko...Where am I?"

"You have been brought from hell to another dimmension other than the world you come from. Didn't you ever dream of 4 travelers? Did you ever dream of this shop? Don't you remember your mother tell you something about this?"

I remembered. I DID dream of an event like this. I also remember my mom telling me about...yes, she did say the word 'wish' or 'shop', but I just barley remembered. I couldn't deny it. But another dimmension? It was hard to grasp, but heck, I was just in hell. I've seen many impossible things, being a slayer, but another dimmension? It was real. I knew it was real.

"Yes", I finally answered,"I think my mom did tell me about this place. Am I, really in another dimmension?"

She didn't answer my question, but instead said,"Your mom had a journal, and wanted to give it to you. Mokona has it, and you'll meet him soon."

"Mokona?", I questioned.

"You'll see. Watanuki, go get something from the safe, I need it", she said turning to a boy in a school uniform.

"Y-yes", he said, and walked into the shop.

"Akemi, you still have a wish. Your wish was to bring her back. What if I told you, that in a way, we can bring her back?", the witch asked me.

My eyes widened hopefully. "Anything", I answered.

"Your sister needs to be freed from your uncle. Because he used her to summon you in hell, he, he has her, in a way. He has her soul, but we may be able to free her", Yuko tells me.

"What?", I say, hatred covered my voice.

"The only way she can be free of him is if you take her instead. Her essence, her memories, everything that she was inside shall be put in you. So you must take her essence, or leave her with that man", Yuko says.

"He's not a man. How do I take Ai back?", I questioned seriously.

"You must pay a price for this. You must help that boy behind you. Help him find that girl's memories."

I looked behind me. "What's your name?", I ask him.

"S-Syaron", he answers.

"Well kid, it looks like we'll be finding her memories together".

"Thank you", he bowed his head gratefully at me.

"Well, Yuko...", I start, turning back to her.

"Close your eyes and hold her tight", she tells me with her head tilted up at the sky with her eyes closed.

I do as I'm told and hold her tight to my chest. At first, nothing happens, but then it feels as though Ai is getting smaller and smaller. However, I didn't open my eyes once. I didn't like the feeling of her dissapearing in my arms, but all of a sudden this huge rush came to my head and I was filled with memories. I opened my eyes to everything. Wow. Nothing is ever really lost if you remember it. The feeling of seeing the world through Ai's eyes was exhilarating, it was a wonderful feeling of joy, but it only lasted for a second. Then I saw the world through my eyes, now back to myself. I felt the longing in my heart, it was killing me. Ai wasn't in my arms anymore, she completely dissapeared. She really was inside me.

"Even if she's not alive, I'm happy she will dwell in me. She's engraved in me now. Thank you, Yuko. Thank you, so much", I say sadly. With all the longing filled in my eyes, I look at Yuko for a response.

Her eyes were sad and looking at me. "Yes, I felt her as well. She really was wonderful. I'm so sorry", she says very sincerely.

I can feel all eyes watching me. I glance to my left and saw red, powerful eyes. His expression was a frown, and his eyebrows were scrunched together forming lines between them. But he still looked thoughtful, in a way...kind of.

I looked to my right and I saw blue eyes filled with guilt, but he was holding a sincere gaze, in a way trying to comfort me. He bent down and put his staff down. Then he took his fuzzy coat off and put it on me. "You're really shivering", he told me with a smile.

I sighed."Thank you...What's your name?"

"Fai D. Fluorite. Wizard of Celes", he smiled at me. I barley smiled back, but made more of an expression putting in effort to hold back tears.

"Thank you Fai", I turned to face the guy in black who was still looking at me. "What's your name?"

He's silent for a second, but then I hear his voice for the first time. It's deep, with a leadership-like tone to it, like a man with much experience in battle. "Kurogane", he states simply, looking away from me.

She pointed to Fai. "You wish to not go back your world".

She pointed at Syaron kid behind me. "You wish to collect these girls feathers".

She pointed at Kurogane. "You wish to go back to your world".

Now she points at me just as the kid named Watanuki comes out with two stuffed animals. "Your wish has been granted, but your mother's will now be fulfilled."

"All of your wishes are one and the same. You all need to travel dimmensions. If you each paid individually, it wouldn't work. Together however, I believe it will".

She looked at me and nodded, imforming me I already paid. Then she looked at the guy dressed in black. "Your price is your sword".

"WHAT?! I will never give up my Silver Dragon!" he yelled.

"Fine then. In exchange you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, get arrested by the police for having an illegal weapon, and have everyone think you're a weirdo".

"Eh? Polli? Tele?", the guy in black tries to say these words like its the first time he's heard them.

"I'm the only one who can get you back to your world", says Yuko.

"BULLSHIT!", he yells.

I didn't even notice Fai bend down next to me. Until he says,"It's true".

"Eh? It's true?", he questions the man in white.

I looked at the blond. His eyes meet my gaze. And we just stare in silence for a moment before he answers. "Yes...it's all true", he says.

The black ninja has his eyes on me so I look his way. Our eyes meet as well. He becomes serious and turns back at the witch. "Fine. Take it". He thrust it at the witch and it is surrounded by purple fog.

Her head turns to the blond next to me. "Your price is that tattoo".

The words seem to hit him like bricks. He smiles and says,"Could I give you this wand instead?"

"I told you, the price is your most valuable object", she states clearly.

"I guess I have no ther choice then", he says unwillingly. He stands up from kneeling next to me and a beautiful shape comes out from his back and is taken from him forever.

"Your price is that relationship with that girl"' says Yuko as she looks at the brown-haired boy close to me.

She continues. "Even if you find all her memories, she will never remember you. Who is that girl to you?".

He was silent for a moment, but of corse he responded," She is my childhood friend, the princess of my country. She is...someone very important to me. But, even if that happens, I WONT LET SAKURA DIE!"

I stared at him and he caught my eye. "I'll help you happily, Syaron", I said smiling sincerely. He looked surprised for a second, but he smiled and nodded. I loved the determination in this kid.

"Good...", said Yuko.

She turned her attention to the stuffed animals that Watanuki held. She took the white one. "This is Mokana Modiki, he will take you to different dimmensions."

Kurogane asked for the black bunny thing but Yuko told him it was for communicating and that's all it was good for. It makes sense in my head that he would ask for the black one.

She explained that we might see someone that looks like someone we know from our world, but they are different and were raised in different circumstances. For those who were nice to you in one world, probably would be different in another. "Even so...I you still willing to go?"

"Yes", said Syaron.

"Well then", said Yuko as she let the white bunny into the air, "Please get going".

And with that, we were surrounded by colors and left the witch's world behind forever.


	5. Freedom

_"Hello Akemi", said a sweet voice._

_"Whose calling me?"' I asked automatically._

_"I'm your sorce of power. I'm your freedom. I'm your friend. I'm many things to you. But you still have yet to find out what I am, or who I am...but while you are here I am a part of you"' the voice says knowingly._

_"But what's your name?!", I demand desperately._

_"Did you ever hear the saying, 'Once you touch the wings of a butterfly it will never leave the ground'?"_

_"What is your name? Hey!", I yell but I know this peron is going away. Light comes into my eyes and I feel myself wake up._

Fai's coat was covering me like a blanket, but I wasn't cold anymore so I took it off. Fai was to the right of me, and Kurogane was to the left of me still. I looked at Fai and gave him his blanke- err...coat back. "Thank you, Fai. I'm not cold anymore", I say.

"Your welcome, Akemi is it? That's a cute name", he said smiling at me.

"Yes, thank you", I said nicely. I was surprised he was trying to flirt with me.

Just then a white dumpling went to my face and said, or yelled, into my ear,"Good morning Akemi!"

"What the hell is this? Oh that's right. You're the white dumpling that takes us through dimmensions".

"Mokona is Mokona!", it protested.

"Mokona, the witch said you had something for me, like a journal?", I asked with expectation.

"Yes! Here it comes!", it said. It opened it's mouth wide and shot out a black journal. The outline of a red bird was on the cover. A red bird...

I held the book close to my chest, hugging it. "Thank you Mokona!", I said with a sad smile. Red birds were mom's favorite birds.

For the first time I noticed that we were in some sort of parking lot, and there were some cars that were wrecked. We were out in the open in what looked like a city. A nice city, at that.

Suddenly Syaron opened his eyes and sat up. Then Mokona got in his face and couldn't help but yell,"Puuu!" Syaron's eyes widened. "Sakura!", he excliamed. He looked relieved at the sight of the sleeping girl. She would never remember him...and yet he is doing this.

"Ah, you're awake! My name is pretty long, so just call me Fai. And that guy over there is Mr. Black! She's Akemi, and very beautiful too!", guess who said that. Nice job on introduction. I bet this guy was a fool. He was probably really annoying and cheary, but with a sense of cuteness. I supose in a way, he was cute. Alright, that's not me thinking. Thats Ai, for you. 14 and dreaming of cute guys. I guess my own thinking will be affected by Ai, so I should be prepared for that. We both think in different ways, but she had a lot of common sense, so I was glad I had that now. I was smart, but with no common sense. Now that I had Ai inside of me, that would change.

"My name is not Mr. Black! It's Kurogane!" He yelled so loud. This guy was probably more of an angry peron, but he looked really handsome and intriguing. I guess he was this 'warrior ninja' or whatever too. He was far from lean, and you could just tell he could kill you in 10 seconds. He was probably that bad boy type. I felt a giggle come from inside of me, out of me. Yeah, that was defiantly Ai. I don't giggle.

"What's so funny?!", he threatened me.

"Sorry, I don't usually giggle", I said this while giggling. How pathetic. I didn't want to come off as a girly, stupid blond. 'Stop giggling Ai!', I yelled inwardly, and she seemed to hold back.

"So your sister is really in you, huh?", Kurogane calmed down and questioned.

"Yeah. She really is."

"Mr. Black-", Fai started.

"KUROGANE!", he yelled and turned back to the mage. He grabbed for his sword, forgetting it was payment to go traveling worlds.

"How about Kuro-tan?", Fai suggested.

"No! And don't you dare call me by that name!", Kurogane protested.

Suddenly a boy in a school uniform yelled,"Hey! What are you doing?! A gang fight is about to start!"

"A gang fight?", Kurogane asked.

"It's going to start by the two groups led by Konio and Shōgo! You have to get out of the way! Over here!", he said pointing to some wrecked cars, probably for a shield against this gang war.

We ended up following him and letting him lead us to safety behind the broken car. I leaned against it, waiting with alert for the war to start.

Unexpectantly Fai molested Syaron. Ah, never mind. There was just a feather stuck to him and Fai gave it to him. "By coincidence, there was a feather stuck to me..." Syaron started.

A stray blast suddenly hit the feather and it went soaring into the air. "Sakura's feather!", Syaron exclaimed.

Immediatly the boy went after it. He ran so fast and finally caught it, but then a bunch of guys with colorful, gay, mohawks started to fire at him. I stood up automaticly, ready to help Syaron. Kurogane stopped me, though. I snapped my head back at him for explanation. "I think this kid's got it", he said, looking in the direction of Syaron. I looked back at Syaron, and saw a fire wolf protecting him. "What on earth?", I said.

The kid that led us to safety looked at me. I looked back at him. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but was struggling with indecisiveness. "What?", I inquired.

His eyebrows curved up, but he finally asked,"Why are you covered in blood?"

"Because people bleed", I answer simply. I didn't know how to answer this question, so I just answered it mysteriously but smart-ass.

"But whose...", he trailed off becoming indecisive again about asking me a question.

"Whose blood?", I finish for him. He nods his head. "Why? Does it bother you?", I ask.

He hesitantly nods hs head.

"Well, it belongs to four different people. Two of them, I think you're too sensitive to find out about. Two of them you probably aren't. The two that you aren't too sensitive to hear about would be me because I was stabbed in the arm, and a complete stranger whose puddle of blood I fell into. I mean a puddle. So apparently our bodies contain 10 gallons of blood because ths guy wasn't dead. I mean sure he was moaning in pain but-", I suddenly stopped myself when I looked at the boy's expression.

He looked really shocked. His eyebrows were raised up, and his mouth hung open.

"What? You asked."

I could feel Kurogane and Fai look at me. I looked a Kurogane, who was smirking. Then I looked to Fai who seemed somewhat surprised.

"What?", I ask in frustration.

I sigh and turned my attention back to Syaron, who had his attention on a guy with goggles and a scarf. Suddenly a man yelled,"Shōgo! The police are coming!"

"I'll see you later, kid." And with that, the leader left.

Syaron turned back to us and kneeled down next to Sakura. He held the feather to her chest and it went inside her. Her cheeks looked less pale, but she was still sleeping.


End file.
